Maybe Memories
by kuramasgirl13
Summary: YAOI Riku has been searching for his two best friends since he left Kingdom Hearts years ago. Sora suddenly shows up at Riku's school, solemn, miserable, and clueless to his past. Can Riku convince Sora or the truth? And what about Riku's dark past?
1. In the darkness, I called your name

Summary: Riku's long search for Sora and Kairi after the events of Kingdom Hearts is finally ended when both show up at his school. The only problem is- they don't remember anything about Kingdom Hearts, Destiny Island, or him. Can Riku help Sora and Kairi remember? Can Riku heal himself in the process or will the guilt eat him alive? And, what's this, Sora's falling for Riku? M/M, M/F (very briefly), AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of thesongs on this story or Kingdom Hearts Characters and Storyline.

A/n: This is just a teaser to a story I've been writing. I'm unsure on where I'm leading this.

**WARNING: This story has yaoi (male/male) relationships and I will not tolerate rude comments. There will also be cursing. Soif you do notlike MALE/MALEPleaseclick the back button!.You have been warned. **

* * *

Maybe Memories

Chapter One: Remembrance

* * *

.:I have to be with you, to live, to breathe:.

Riku's eyes glazed over as he read his research over and over again, making sure there were no mistakes in the information. With a click of the mouse all his data was deleted.

"This is just bad writing." He shook his head and looked to the clock at the bottom of the screen. _9:45 PM _He still had to finish his Summer Paper which was due the next day. He just couldn't think of what to write about Cryogenic Freezing. Finally, he decided to take a break from his school work and check his mail. Nothing real exciting in his mail, he goes and checks his friend's journal and his own. He did have a lot on his mind at the moment…might as well vent.

mood nostalgic

music Nothing at the moment

I feel so lonely in this life. I can't help thinking about my past and it's eating me from the inside out. I just can't believe what came to be. It's almost impossible for me to imagine…I just wish I could find someone who believes in Kingdom Hearts. Everyone I told just laughed…then I was sent to that Psycho Ward…I had to act like everything was fine just for me to get out. I feel so alone… I miss Sora's smile. I miss Kairi's welcoming voice. I miss Destiny Island.

_Riku_

Riku, feeling thoroughly depressed now, pulled up his paper once again and pressed Ctrl+Z to get his work back.

"Fuck it." He pressed print and turned off the light. Something inside him stirred when darkness took over his room. Sighing, he turned back on his lamp, deciding that once again he would have to sleep with a light on. Riku closed his eyes as he got comfortable in his bed, hoping that for one night the nightmares would go away.

The next morning, Riku awoke covered in a sheet of sweat. It was such a routine thing he just took a shower and then ate breakfast in his kitchen. Soon, he was settling in at his computer, planning on spending about twenty minutes checking his email. Riku checked his web blog and followed a few links over to his best friend, Asako's, web site. He read the latest news on his friend and sighed: another boring day in the life of Riku was about to start. It was only 7:23 am, and class didn't start till 9, so Riku decided to stick around a bit longer than intended.

His eyes glazed over once again until he saw a name that caught his interest- "SoraLuvsKairi4life" The second he read that name his heart stopped. He read it over and over again, praying to whomever to let this be it- let this be the Sora he's been searching for. Closing his eyes, he clicked the link, prepared to have his dreams crushed once again.

A/n: If you like it please review. I'm just testing the waters right now, so bare with me on chapter updates. I do have a plot line written out. Um...So, if you want to see more, review! I do enjoy every single one, and I will reply to every one!


	2. Here, I find no one else but you

_A/n: In this chapter we are going to speed things up! I'm a very impatient person when it comes to these things. So since I am going to make at least 3 chapters of pure angst between Riku and Sora….I think I'm allowed. So don't flame please! If you haven't noticed, I'm a very angsty writer, so…I like to play around with the emotions of my characters to whatever song I'm listening to. So if you would like some hints to where I'm leading this story… (cough cough, ShatteredDarkness already knows….) pay attention to the lyrics or the song I pick out. K? _

Maybe Memories

Chapter Two: Here, I find no one else but you.

"_The stirring of past is now fading,  
and it shows the image of scenery  
which I could no longer see in a present time._

_The image is you, smiling... here beside me._

_Yes... I remember it like it was only yesterday.  
You looked into my eyes and touched my heart  
deeper inside than anyone ever could._

_The joy of sharing,  
and that fateful encounter with you,  
even those tender memories you and I have made,  
everything leaves me behind, and vanishes into the light._

_Within my fading memories,  
still, I long to hold you once again.  
I kept on shouting your name, so sad and painfully  
until my voice withers."_

_Gackt; Sai-Kai_

Riku gasped as he rushed to get out the door and to his car. It was almost 9:30 A.M.! He ran back inside, moments later, reaching for his paper, his eyes scanning the screen once more before he left for good.

Walking to class, he couldn't stop thinking about Sora or Kairi. The link led to the two people he had been looking for for years. There they were on that web page. There had to have been over a hundred pictures of both of them playing around and kissing. They looked just like they did years ago, just a tad bit taller and each had grown and filled out, especially Kairi. Her hair was long, but still the vibrant red both Sora and him adored. Sora was still the adorable let-me-pinch-your-cheeks boy that Riku had grown up with, though Riku didn't mind he hadn't changed that much.

Riku was in such a state of distraction with thoughts of his friends he didn't realize there was a hyper-active girl heading straight for him. As if watching a scene from a movie, the two collided, the momentum his friend gathering allowing her to stay put while Riku was sent flying to the ground, sliding just a little across the polished floor.

"Hey Riku! How was your summer?" She asked, her smile almost a little too happy.

"It was all right I guess," Riku shrugged the embarrassment off and stood, taking the hand that she held out for him, "Yours?"

"Mine was super-duper fun, actually! I got a whole bunch of autographs this year!" She said excitedly, twirling around the hallway like a two-left feet ballerina.

"Who'd you get this time?" Riku asked, not really interested, but this was always important to her.

"I got that girl…. What's her name! She has that **really **pretty black hair… and she has a bunch of little slaves running around! I got her signature and the king's!"Suddenly the little booklet of all her autographs was shoved into his chest. People were beginning to stare… well, they always stare. They are such an odd couple.

"Snow White?"

"Yeah! That chick! She was so awesome! But her little minions were big! I thought they were supposed to be tiny, righ-" She cocked her head to the side at Riku's questioning expression. "What!"

"You didn't take your medication today did you, Rena?" He asked, almost jokingly.

Her eyes narrowed playfully as she showed a sly grin. Suddenly she was scurrying away, trying to lose him. "Of course not Riku!" She yelled over the kids in the hall.

"Rena!" He rushed after her, bumping into many kids along the way.

Then, he saw her brown hair and reached for it. _Shit!_ He thoughtas he noticed it was spiky hair, not his Rena's hair that was long and straight. He crashed into the boy before thinking, but quickly recovered, blushing at his own clumsiness… until he saw those big blue eyes staring up at him, laughter dancing in them.

"It's alright as long as you help me up." The boy said, chuckling a bit, trying to pick up all his things that were scattered about.

Riku just stared, his color draining quickly from his face. Everything was beginning to spin as he stared at _his Sora._ _His Sora_ was right here in front of him. This had to be him. The eyes, the hair, the personality… the voice. God, he could still remember that innocent voice asking him to spar. A smile breached his lips before Riku collapsed onto Sora, his mind overloaded with emotions and thoughts. "It's you." He mentioned before his world went completely black.

Sora was left with a bunch of questioning glares. "Uh…help?"

Riku's eyes stung as he stared up at the menacingly light hanging above him.

"Are you all right?" The nurse asked.

"Of course I'm alright." Riku responded, sitting up in the plastic bed. "So…" He looked over to the lady, "What the hell happened?"

"From what a boy told me, you fell unconscious on top of him. He seemed very embarrassed about it!" She laughed, waving Riku off, "Oh, you're fine. Just a little boo-boo is all. I don't know what could have sparked it, but maybe you should eat more, dear? You look stick thin to me." She stood and started to measure his arms and neck. Before she could get anywhere else, he was out the door. That lady had always scared him. She was always _touching_ him. And what was she talking about, "stick thin"? He had more muscle than any boy in his entire school.

Quickly glancing around, Riku looked for his brown-headed uke. Sora must have been new to the school, because Riku would have known about him if he had attended before. So, if Sora was a transfer, then he wouldn't have any friends yet, marking out a few places to look for the boy, including the lunchroom, the main hallway, and the stadium.

Suddenly, the first tardy bell rang, alerting all the students to get to class. Riku sighed, if he kept looking now, it would be completely useless, especially if Sora was still the boy he remembered from those days on Destiny Island. He would never be late to class, even though he may trip a few times on getting there…

Riku walked into his first block class and sat down, mildly aware of the gossiping fan girls who had formed a fan club in his name who were right behind him and sat down in a semi-circle around him.

"He looks so good this year!"

"Look at that hair! I missed seeing it every day!"

Riku looked at the four girls, his eyes narrowing as he spoke, "How I would love to have my blade so I-"

"Is anyone sitting here?" Came a familiar voice.

_A/n: I know it's short, but I think it would be easier for me if I updated this and had the next chapter to look forward to so here it is. Again, I'm rushing things, I know, at least Sora hasn't fallen madly and deeply in love with Riku yet: that comes next chapter… I'm kidding, no they won't find love for quite a while, since I want to keep with the theme of this story. Hope you liked!_

Responses! -

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: I can't tell you! (if you keep quiet…Riku falls madly in love with Sora and Sora despises him for being a "fag") I'M KIDDING! Don't take that seriously…really don't -.-' I was joking. If I told you what happens it would ruin the story !

Carbuncle: You play final fantasy XI don't you? O.o; If not I'm completely and utterly sorry! It's just your name is a summoned spirit on there and I'm obsessed with it…XD MWUHAHA! I eventually updated... Don't kill me for the shortness and how long it took me to update… I'm truly sorry! -.-;

Salma: I'm glad you like it! I like it, too. Wanna be friends? O.O!

Shattered Darkness: I shall not talk to you. HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, VERMIN! (update your fiction, or I shall beat you with my Beestinger Dagger, which James hates because he thinks it is not for a warrior. Remember? XD Lulu?

Oh… I'm not being mean to her, for all those clueless question marks rising in your heads. She's my bestest friend and I like to play around with her since she hasn't updated in a while ¬.¬

hikkix2: Another interested reader! How exciting:is blowing over in excitement:

Blondie: I'm keeping it going so you keep those reviews 'a coming. XD I'm joking…. really….I swear….:giggles evilly:

BLACKSHEEEP: OMG! I love huggles! XD And sadly, no Naminé is not going to making an appearance in this fan fiction because I think her existence is inadequate and should be ignored… Really, she just annoys me so I try not to talk about her because bad words are bad…

Sorry if I seem a little hyper! I'm on a sugar high and I'm loving it!


End file.
